Tired of Forgiving
by MusicAndMJ.IsLife
Summary: I forgave him once. Twice to many times. This time I'm leaving, he hurt to many times. First he says the wrong name, then he cheats on me and yet he still living his life while I take care of our baby by myself and I am never going to see him again after what he done to me. -Ally Dawson
1. Chapter 1

Ally's Pov

_And were back with E news, Austin moon has surprised us yet again when he showed up again with a different girl at the VMA awards at the red carpet yesterday, sources says-_

I shut off the TV after hearing that, you would think after 3 years I would forget about him but I havent, I mean how could I, I almost spent the rest of my life with but today he goes around every single day with a new girl, not that I'm surprised, it's just who does he think he thinking he can break girls hearts like that.

I pretty sure by now you know that I am not a fan of him, you wanna know why? It's because he said the wrong name, he said the wrong name! And I was just stupid enough to forgive him, let me tell you what happened.

_Flashback_

_"Dearly beloved, we are gather together here today in the sign of God to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony... _You know what let's fast forward a little...

_"Now Ally repeat after me" the preacher said and I nodded for him to continue. "I Ally.." and I repeated "Take the Austin..." "Take the Austin.." I said smiling straight at him. "As my lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death parts us" Again I repeated._

_"Now Austin repeat after me... I Austin" "I Austin" he said "Take the Ally.." Austin paused for a second a then continued "Take the Cassidy..." When he said that my whole world went crashing down I ran out of the place so fast faster then wind still in my wedding dress and heels._

* * *

><p>Anyways that night we talked through it and he said he was sorry and that he was just nervous about the whole thing, and I forgave him, I know stupid right.<p>

Anyways we postponed the wedding to next month, and about a week or so later I found out I was pregnant and I told him, back idea...

_Another flashback _

_"Hey Austin sweetie, I need to tell you something"_

_"Yea what is it?"_

_"Okay this isn't for me to say and I don't you get mad"_

_"Why would I be mad, what aren't you telling me?"_

_"I'm pregnant" Wow that was easy. When I looked at him, he didnt look happy at all, he looked like he regretted it._

_"Wow, I mean that's huge, are you sure you want to go through with it"_

_"What do mean of course I do it's my baby and I not having a abortion of putting he/she up for adoption, I thought you would be happy, but I guess your not"_

_"It's not that I'm not happy it's that I don't I ready iean were ready for a baby"_

_"Will I do and keeping it, no matter what you or anybody says"_

_"Then I don't know if I can do this"_

_"What are you talking 'can't do this' are you saying that your breaking up with me"_

_"I don't want to this but I don't want to have a baby"_

_"So are you saying it's either you or my baby, I can't believe you would do this to me and the fact that you would, I already have my decision and it's my baby" I said as I opened the door and slammed it behind me._

_End of flashback_

So after I left I went to my mom's house to cool and I would talk to him tomorrow. When I got home I couldn't find him anywhere downstairs so I went upstairs to our bedroom and the door and found him in bed with another girl! And this is what went down.

_Flashback_

_I opened the door and found him in bed with a strawberry-blonde hair girl._

_"Austin!" I yelled his name as he fell out of bed at the sound of my voice and scrambled up and he saw me his eyes went wide open as he went to find some clothes to put on besides his boxers which he already had on._

_"Ally it's not what looks like" don't you ever get tired of that saying?_

_"Really will it's looks like you cheated on me again!" Yep I said it and I forgive him like always hoping he wouldn't do it again, but I guess I was wrong._

_"Ally please I can explain" There goes another one._

_"Please do"_

_"I was depressed that I messed up again and I thought I was going to lose you and I'm sorry, just please forgive me"_

_"So that's gives you a right to sleep with someone else, you know what I am getting sick of this, I am tired of forgiving you, 'cause all you is break my heart over and over again and I don't think I can do this, I mean you were already breakup with me, I guess I'm making it official, and to think that I would come here to try and work things out" I said walking back downstairs and him following him after me._

_"And we can still work this out, we always do" he said as we reached the end of the stairs._

_"I don't think we can-_

_"Austy!" I heard from the top of the stairs and I looked up to see the blond bimbo starring down at Austin not even noticing I was there. I wanted more than to rip her hair out but right now wasn't the time._

_"Cassidy not now" said Austin and that's when I remembered._

_"Cassidy! The name you said at our wedding, now that I think about you were probably sleeping with her the whole time, and I was to oblivious to see it. Tell me how long have you been sleeping with her? I just forgot to ask about her the day of our wedding, so tell me, how long?"_

_"A week before our wedding, but that's not the point I, still love you"_

_"That's not the point?! You know what were done and don't expect to see me again, I'll send someone to get my stuff" I said as I walked out the door to my car I climbed in started the car to only see him in front of my car with tears streaming down his face. Why was he crying I'm the one who's hurt._

_"Please don't do this me, to us" I couldn't stand it anymore so I backed out of the driveway and drove away._

_End of flashback_

And I kept my word I never did see him again, and now I am living in a house by myself raising my 3 year old daughter Athena who never got a chance to meet her father and know she's curious and is bound to ask sometime.

It's been 3 years and I found help after I moved with Athena, my best friend Trish I met after a week of the incident and she's been wondering about the father of Athena to but I never want to talk about so she's hasn't been pushing me about it very lately.

I know one day I'll have to bring Athena to meet her father and I don't know if he's going to be happy about it.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I'm bacccckkkkk with a another story and I know I haven't updated Hollywood Heights but I really liked this idea and I just had to write, I thought about it in the bathroom, I know weird right but that's where I get away from drama and think.<p>

1)If your wondering how I thought of this story I thought of other stories and I got the idea of him saying the wrong name from F.R.I.E.N.D.S I love that show!

2)The name Athena I got from Dancer06 story 'Two worlds united', I love all 3 of them and the name Athena I just had to use it, so I don't own that name

3)I don't do disclaimers at all because you I know I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize so this is probably the only one you'll see

4)I bet your wondering what the heck is wrong is with Austin, will you will find out later in the story

5)Please don't get offended about the blonde bimbo thing, my best friend is a blonde or was she died her haor

6)This is the last one, please review

Thank you

-MJ :P


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's Pov

"Mommy, mommy" I was awoken by Athena yelling my name and jumping on the bed.

"Hey princess" I said fully awake now, as I checked the time on my nightstand, it read 9;53. I bet your wondering why she is up so early, well Athena is a early riser. "Want to get some breakfast"

"Yeaaaaa!" She screamed excitedly as she ran into the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast princess" I said now walking into the kitchen.

"Pancakes!" She screamed again, I should've guessed, she gets it from Austin, it's her second favorite food after pickles of course which she gets from me. I got out a skillet and started making the batter. After I made a few pancakes, I heard the front door open.

"Hey girlie, something smells really good in here" She said as she made a appearance in the kitchen.

"I'm making pancakes" I said.

"Auntie Trish" Athena yelled as she got down from the table and ran towards her and embraced Trish's legs.

"Hey sweetie" Trish said as Athena untangled herself from her and went back to sit down. So Ally need any help" Trish said now standing by me.

"Little too late, I just finished" I said walking with a plate with a pancake on it and sitting it down in front of Athena, and as soon as I did she began eating away.

"Good because I am hungry, I didn't have enough time to pick up breakfast on the way here"

"Mommy can I watch TV"

"Yea after your finished eating"

"Can't I eat and watch TV?"

"Fine but just this one time" I said as she got down from the table and carried het plate into the living room.

"Come on Trish" I said starting to follow Athena the same way she just left.

"Yea I'll be in there in a few, gonna get something to eat real quick" she said as I tried to sniffle back a giggle. I sat down next to Athena and turned on the TV, still on the same channel I left it on, and still with the same subject as yesterday, I mean come on when isn't he on here. I was about to change the channel when Athena stopped me.

"No, I want to watch this"

"Seems she has found interest in the Austin Moon" Trish said now walking in with a plate of her own.

"Yea I guess so" I said with a slightly annoyed voice.

"Will you don't seem happy about it"

"I don't like the guy, he's so full of himself, I don't understand how girls can flaunt all over him like that"

"I agree with you when you said he's so full of himself but about the last part, I do understand how girls can _flaunt _over him I mean look at him he's gorgeous" she said sighing.

"His looks are a cover up, I mean no that's perfect"

"Ally your not the one to judge people so quickly and he is totally having a effect on you, why does he bother you so much?" Trish said now curious, but we both got interrupted by singing coming from the TV.

_Your a good girl_

_The perfect picture of a angels smile_

_From a magazine __But it's a new world __And I know somewhere_

_The side of you no one's ever seen _

_Hey now baby, no doubt about girl you drive me crazy _

_I'm feeling guilty to the way you make me _

_Wanna steal your heart..._

"Steal your heart, steal your heart.." Athena started singing.

"How do you know the lyrics princess" I said.

"I listen to all his music" she said.

"Since when"

"I don't a long time ago I started listening to it"

"Ally I have a idea, why don't we bring her to his concert for her birthday, I'm sure she'll love it" Trish whispered or at least tried.

"I don't know-" I started but then got cut off by Athena.

"Yeaaaaa, please mommy can I go"

"I would but I don't have the money right now" I said hoping to end this conversation but something always or should I say someone, has to bring it back up.

"Oh don't worry about that, I think I can scrape up some money, it'll be my birthday present to her" Thank you Trish, note the sarcasm. What am I supposed to do now, I guess I only have one choice.

"Fine" I said giving up and sighing at the same time.

I guess I'll have to face him sooner than I thought.

* * *

><p>AN:Yay another chapter down. Anyways do you guys want me to do Austin's Pov, just right it in the reviews or pm me.

1) In the last chapter, I made some mistakes so sorry about that, I'll make sure to check this chapter.

2) Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows, which made me really happy, seriously.

3) If you want, you can Pm me if you want to co-write with me on this story.

4) What do you think going to happen next?

5) Review please

Thank you

-MJ :P


	3. Chapter 3

Austin's Pov

_I confess_

_I kind of like it that your innocent_

_Keeping up your guard_

_I'm breaking down so you can hide it_

_No matter what you do_

_I'm gonna steal your heartp_

"Good night New York" I said as I ran off stage finishing my last song. As I went backstage I was greeted by best friend and director Dez.

"Nice show man, like always"

"Thank dude, I got a get going, got a meet and greet in 15 minutes, catch you later" I said as I walked into my dressing room to get ready. After I got ready I went outside and saw a whole bunch of fans lined up, but mostly girls. I mean who can blame them, look at me. When I got there, Jimmy was looking pretty pissed off.

"Austin where have you been your 10 minutes late" I didn't know I took that long.

"Jimmy there's nothing to worry about they are all still, aren't they? So stop making such a big deal out of it"

"Excuse me, but I don't know who your talking to, and in case you haven't realized I can drop you from my label in a second, so don't go there with me, now go before they leave" be said furious.

"Whatever" I mumbled before going to sign some autographs and take pictures with my fans.

Ally's Pov

It's been a week since the discussion about going to Austin's concert and today's the day we have to start leaving in time for the concert and we still have to find a hotel to stay at, even though it's like 2 days until I actually have to see him, but I figured that I'd get a head start and get settled in.

"Princess it's time to wake up" I said peering my head into her bedroom door, only to she her already up and sitting on her bed.

"Hey mommy" Athena said casually.

"Hey sweetie let's go get you ready" I said. When we got ready, we went downstairs to find Trish already sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"It's about time you guys got ready, you guys take forever" she said

"Trish when did you get her, matter of fact how did you get in?"

"I stole your spare key, now let's get going"

"Mommy what about breakfast?" She said tugging at the end of my pants.

"We'll get some on the way there, k?"

"Okay" She confirmed. We walked out the door and headed to our cars and decided tip take our own cars, in the middle of the drive we stopped at I hop for breakfast, and we made the rest off our journey to Miami until we found a hotel we could rest at.

"What are we going to do for two days here" Trish complained.

"Come on Trish I'm sure there's s lot we could do"

* * *

><p>Turns out I was wrong, we barely, did anything because of me, because I didn't want to go anywhere in case I would run into Austin, and I didn't want that to happen, so I always made a excuse to get out of it. The only thing that we did together was going swimming in the inside pool. Anyway it's the day of the concert and Athena couldn't be anymore happier.<p>

"Come on Ally, can I please pick out a outfit for the concert, for you to wear"

"Trish I perfectly fine wearing this" I said motioning to my outfit. I wore dark skinny jeans a white tank top and black converse.

"But it's to dull" She said disgusted with my outfit.

"Trish!" I whined

"Fine" She said defeated. We all got dressed and headed out taking Trish's car since I didn't know where to go or what the place was called. When we got there the place was crowed and filled with screaming girls, figures. As we got to the front of the line Trish asked for 3 tickets.

"You're lucky these are the last ones" The person behind the window said then put up a sold out sign on the window and we heard plenty of groans from behind us and I couldn't help but laugh, oh the irony. When we got inside the place was packed with screaming girls and no one was even on stage yet, you've got to be kidding me right? But as I looked down Athena was screaming as well, even though she couldn't see, so I lifted her up on my shoulders so she could, but it only got worse when she started screaming in my ear.

The lights dimmed and music started playing and became silent, are you kidding? They scream when he not out here but they don't when he's about to? If anything they should of screamed louder. I spoke to soon as he came out on the stage and started singing, and the screams were getting louder, if that's even possible.

I guess now's the time to see what the person who broke my heart looks likes. Hopefully he won't recognize me.

* * *

><p>AN: Not sure if the last sentence makes sense so please tell me if it does. I know it's not as long as I thought it would be but whayever. I put Austin's Pov in the so you could how he if now, so what do you think of Austin?

Please Review

Thank you

-MJ :P


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's Pov

It was in the middle and I thought I was going to fall down because Athena kept jumping up and down my shoulders. And with the loud screams in my ear, it was not worth it. Even Trish was screaming. Then all the sudden he stopped the music and he started speaking into the microphone. I thought he might of saw me and point me out, but lucky he didn't.

"This next song is different from my other songs, and I just wanted to play it for you guys tonight so I hope you like it" he said as the music started playing, he was right it was different from all of his other songs. Then he started singing.

Oh if you could see me now  
>(Oh if you could see me now)<p>

It was February fourteen, Valentine's Day  
>The roses came, but they took you away<br>Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm  
>Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone<br>And I'll never get to show you these songs  
>Dad, you should see the tours that I'm on,<br>I see you standing there next to Mom  
>Always singing along, yeah arm in arm<br>And there are days when I'm losing my faith  
>Because the man wasn't good he was great<br>He'd say music was the home for your pain  
>And explain, I was young, he would say<br>"Take that rage, put it on a page  
>Take the page to the stage<br>Blow the roof off the place"  
>I'm tryna make you proud<br>Do everything you did  
>I hope you're up there with God<br>Saying that's my kid

I still look for your face in the crowd  
>Oh if you could see me now<br>(Oh if you could see me now)  
>Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow<br>Oh if you could see me now  
>(Oh if you could see me now)<p>

If you could see me now would you recognise me  
>Would you pat me on the back or would you criticise me<br>Would you follow every line on my tear stained face  
>Put your hand on a heart that's was cold<br>As the day you were taken away  
>I know it's been awhile but I could see you clear as day<br>Right now, I wish I could hear you say  
>I drink too much and I smoke too much dutch<br>But if you can't see me now that shit's a must  
>You used to say I won't know I will until it cost me<br>Like I won't know real love till I've loved then I've lost it  
>And if you've lost a sister, someone's lost a mom<br>And if you've lost a dad, then someone's lost a son  
>And they're all missing now, and they're all missing now<br>So if you get a second to look down at me now  
>Mum, Dad, I'm just missing you now<p>

I still look for your face in the crowd  
>Oh if you could see me now<br>Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
>Oh if you could see me now<p>

Oh... Oh...  
>Would you call me a saint or a sinner?<br>Would you love me a loser or winner?  
>Oh... Oh...<br>When I see my face in the mirror  
>We look so alike that it makes me shiver<p>

I still look for your face in the crowd  
>Oh if you could see me now<br>Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
>Oh if you could see me now<p>

I still look for your face in the crowd  
>Oh if you could see me now<br>Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
>Oh if you could see me now<p>

Oh...  
>You could see, you could see me now<br>(You could see, you could see me now) He finished.

Oh my goodness. I felt like crying and it wasn't because he had hurt like usual, this time it was because of the beautiful song he had just played. Everybody started screaming including me.

The concert the finally ended and there was a meet and greet outside which of course I didn't want to go incase he might recognize me.

"Please, please mommy can we go" Athena said jumping up down.

"Can you go ask Auntie Trish?" I said.

"But I want you to come with me and I don't where Auntie Trish is" Oh I forgot she went to the bathroom.

"Fine let's go" I said walking her to the long line hearing her squeal in excited. It took about 20 minutes until we got to the front of the line and I kept trying to hide my face with my hands so he couldn't see me.

"What's your name sweetie" Austin asked. But Athena couldn't say anything because she was so love strucked or whatever you want to call it for a 3 year old, about to be be 4 in a day.

"Her names Athena" I said for her and I swore I saw him look at me boldly like he was trying to remember something.

"Do I know you? You sound familiar" Crap.

"Um no" I said.

"Really then move your hands away from your face" he said. I slowly removed them and put my hair over my face instead and Athena was looking at me weird. Just then Trish came back, what the heck was she doing in a bathroom for 20 minutes? She probably got lost.

"And your hair" he said.

"Mommy why won't you show him your face" Athena said. I then moved moved my hair hoping he wouldn't recognize me and ignoring Athena's question. When I looked up at him, I saw his eyes widen in surprise.

"Ally, is that you" he asked still unsure. I nodded slowly not sure what else to do and I'm pretty sure people behind us were getting aggravated. I wanted to run more then anything but I couldn't.

"Ally you know him?" Trish said surprised.

"Ally I can't believe your really here, I've been trying to get in contact with you over the few years but I couldnt, your mom even wouldn't tell me" he said standing up and reaching out to me.

"Don't touch me" I said sternly. I said backing up and by now everyone and I mean everyone was looking at us.

"Ally please don't do this again. I thought I'd never see you again" he said coming closer to me.

"I said don't touch me. Your right I thought I would never see you again either but I only came here for one reason" I said bringing Athena to my side.

Austin glanced at her then back to me. "Mine?" He said and I knew exactly what he meant.

"No mine, remember you didn't want nothing to do with her" I said quieter so no one could hear.

"Ally I wasn't ready, I thought you would understand" he said.

"Whatever I'm leaving, come on Athena" I said taking her hand and walking her away from him.

"Ally!" But I ignored him and kept walking.

* * *

><p><strong>The song is called If you could see me now by the script. I love that song and I just heard of it recently. You should listen to it and tell me what you think about.<strong>

**The request I got from guest saying that I should use the song Jar of hearts, I will totally do that but it will have to be later in the story.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and I am open for requests that you want to happen in the next chaper. I know this chapter is kind of short so I'll try and make the next one longer.**

**Thank you, peace.**

**-MJ :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's Pov

On the car ride back to the hotel Trish and Athena kept asking questions but I told them that I would answer their questions when we got there.

When we got into the hotel room I got a earful of questions.

"Ally, how do you know him?"

"Mommy why didn't you tell us?"

"You guys will you let me speak and I will tell you everything" I said sighing.

"Go ahead" Trish said with a little anger in her voice.

"Okay, me and him used to be together, in fact we almost got married"

"What do you mean almost?" Trish said curious.

"It's a long story and I don't want to get into that at the moment"

"Ally you have to tell us, we have all night" Trish said irritated.

"Fine, he said the wrong name, he said some girls name named Cassidy, even to this day I still remember it, so I ran out of the alter. Then later that night he claimed he was nervous, so I forgave non-profit

"Wrong move" Trish said slightly shaking her head.

"Trish let me finish. I know it was the wrong move" I paused because I didn't want to say this part in front of Athena. "Princess can you go in the other room for a sec?" I asked her. She seemed to hesitate for a second then agreed nodding her head and walking into the other room.

"Why did you make her leave"

"Because I don't want her to here this, anyways as I was saying, we decided to postpone the wedding for a few weeks later, so a few days later after our messed up wedding I took a pregnancy test and found out I was pregnant with Athena and when I told him he wasn't happy about it at all, he said we weren't ready and he didn't say it but he made it clear that I should get a abortion, and he pretty much try to make decide between him and my baby so I chose Athena and I left"

"Way to go girl"

"I'm not finished, I went back the next day to try and work things out and when I found him in our room, he was in bed with a different girl and a while later I found it was that Cassidy girl he said at our wedding and I was done with all of it and I left and never saw him again until today"

"Wow that was a long story. I can't believe he wouldn't take care of his own child and then cheat on you"

"Me either I thought he was different I should of learned the first time he cheated me"

"He cheated on you before! Yea you should of learned then, matter of fact if I were you I wouldn't kicked him where the sun don't shine and-

"Okay Trish I get it"

"Will you know what they say looks can be deceiving, let go to bed I'm tired" She said yawning and walking into the room where Athena was to found her already asleep. And as soon as we hit the bed we were out like a light.

Austin's Pov

"Austin who the hell was that" Jimmy kept questioning me.

"No one"

"No one? Then why don't you tell me who she is cause she sure didn't seem like no one. Do you realize this is going to be everywhere-

"I get it! She's just a ex from a long time ago, that's all" I said starting to get frustrated.

"What her makes her different from the others"

"What do you mean"

"I mean why does she make you beg on her knees, you've never done that before"

"I wasn't on my knees"

"Close enough you could've been"

"Alright! I almost married 3 years ago then I messed up really bad and she left me and I never saw her again until today of course" I said letting out a deep sigh.

"What about the little girl"

"What little girl?" I said pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"Austin don't play stupid, I know you know what I'm talking about. The little girl next to her"

"Her daughter"

"Who's her father?"

"Um I- I am" I stuttered out.

"What! You need to find her or call her now"

"Why?" Why does he want me to get in contact with Ally, did he not see what just happened"

"Because she might go telling people that your the father or her daughter and if she does your career is over"

"I'm sure she wouldn't do that and besides I don't have her phone number"

"Well then get it...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews so much.<strong>

**I dont know what to say in this author's note but please Review.**

**-MJ :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Ally's Pov

I got up and I was about to make breakfast when I realized that we were staying in a hotel, so I decided to call room service.

Once I did I got in the shower, then got dressed but I'm going to spare you the details of my outfit. I went to wake Athena first to find her already sitting up on her bed reading a book, she's really smart for a four year old.

"Happy birthday princess" I said really cheery. Is that even a word? Oh well.

"Thank you mommy" she said not really excited still reading her book.

"What's wrong" I said sitting down next to her.

"Nothing" she said still not paying any attention to me.

"It's your birthday and your not really happy about it" she didn't say anything, ignoring me, so I took the book away from her hands. "Your not getting this back until you tell me what's wrong"

"Why did you make me leave the room yesterday" she said now turning her attention to me.

"Sweetie I only did that because me and auntie Trish had to talk about some things that you weren't suppose to hear"

"Okay"

"Come on let's go wake up Trish" I said as Athena ran out of the room to Trish's room. When we walked out we already found Trish already eating breakfast while watching tv.

"Trish when did you wake up"

"Since no one would answer the door when someone was knocking on it"

"I didn't hear it. We were on our way to your room now to wake you up" Athena said.

"To late, come eat breakfast and watch tv" Trish said motioning to Athena to go sit by her.

"I told her last time she couldn't watch tv while eating breakfast anymore"

"Come on it's her birthday for crying out loud and besides I don't see the problem with it" Trish informed me.

"I guess. So whatcha watching" I said sitting next to them.

"Your yelling at Austin yesterday"

"Wait what, it's on tv"

"Will yea when you know Austin Moon your going to be on the news, E! News to be exact"

"Now everyone knows. I bet the whole world hates me for yelling at him"

"Well I'm sure it's not the whole world, there are some that don't even like him"

"Way to make me feel better Trish" I said sarcastically.

"Yea no problem" she said not noticing it.

"Trish you know I didn't-" I got interrupted when my phone started ringing.

"Who is it mommy" I looked at the caller ID and got a happy feeling in my gut. Does that even make since?

"It's Elliot"

"Oooh is it that cute guy that's works at the library?" Trish said.

"Yea, now if you will excuse me I have a phone call to answer" I said walking into another room while answering the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Ally, it's me Elliot"

"I know, I have caller ID" I said laughing a little.

"Oh right, I feel stupid. Anyways I called to ask you out for dinner" he asked kind of hopeful.

"Yea alright when" I asked calmly even though I was freaking out inside.

"How about tonight?"

"Um how about tomorrow, it's Athena's birthday today and I want to spend it with her"

"Okay that's fine i'll see you tomorrow night at 9"

"Okay bye"

"Bye" I hung up and went back in the room where Trish and Athena were.

"He asked me out"I exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Eeeppp when is it?" Trish excitedly said.

"Tomorrow, so that means we have to hit the road today so I can be ready for my date tomorrow"

"Alright well-known" Trish got interrupted when my phone started ringing again. "Man what is it with your phone"

"I don't know" I said fishing it back out again.

"Is it Elliot again" Athena asked.

"No, I don't even recognize it"

"Answer it, it might be important" Trish said.

"Fine" I said clicking answer.

Austin's Pov

"Did you find it yet?" I asked Dez who was on his laptop looming for Ally's phone number. If you want to find out anything you ask Dez, even though he may not be the sharpest tool in the toolbox he knows how to find anything on the internet.

"Not yet. What's the deal with her anyway? How come you never told me about her?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later. Just keep looking"

"I am. I found it, here it is" he said turning the laptop to face me. I took out my phone and started dialing the first few numbers then stopping.

"Aren't you going to call her?"

"I don't know, what if she doesn't want to talk to me"

"I'm sure she doesn't seeing how she yelled at you yesterday"

"True, I guess I should just call her"

"Why is it that your calling her again"

"Jimmy wants me to call her to make sure she doesn't tell anyone that her daughter is my daughter, but I'm pretty sure she won't because she would of done it a long time ago if she was planing to"

"Wait is it true"

"Yea, but I will explain it to you later" I press talk on my phone and held it up to my ear. After ringing for a few seconds the machine answered saying something about the other line is busy. "She on the phone with someone else, i'll call back in a few minutes" I said to Dez and he nodded understanding.

"A few minutes later I called again and surprisingly she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Ally"

"Who is this" She questioned.

"Wow you would think you would recognize me considering we knew each other our whole life's" I said sarcastically.

"Is this Dallas?" Who the check is Dallas? Oh right her ex-boyfriend from high school.

"No guess again"

"Look I don't really have time for this, it's my daughter's birthday and your kind of wasting my time" It's my daughter's birthday today? I've missed so much of her life because of my own problems back then. "Austin?" She guessed.

"Yes, how did you know"

"You were talking out loud, like you used to do" I can't believe she even remembers that.

"Oh, I called because...

* * *

><p><strong>Should I call that a cliffhanger or not, I guess it's up to you. The rest of their conversation in the next chapter. Did you think I would leave it off there?<strong>

**I wonder what's going to happen next. What do you think is going to happen with Austin and Ally's convo?**

**For this chapter can I please at least get 5 reviews so I can get to 30 please?**

**-MJ :P**


	7. Chapter 7

Ally's Pov

Ugh! What does he want? Just as everything was going great for me, he has to call. How did he even get my number?!

"Austin how did you even get my number" I said cutting him off from what he was about to tell me.

"Um, I had someone look it up on the internet" he said kind of hesitant.

"Oh so your cyber stalking me now?"

"I have a reason as to why I was 'cyber stalking' you"

"And you admit, never thought I'd see the day when you would tell me truth" True.

"Ally it was a long time ago, can't you just get over it? As I was saying before-

"Get over it? I'm way passed over it. I don't hold gmail grudges. Will there's only one"

"What is it, and what about at my concert when you were yelling at me and you don't hold grudges"

"I'm not telling you and at your concert, just seeing your face made me mad at you all over you again I just had to get that out of my system. And I already told you that had one grudge left and had nothing to do about what I said yesterday"

"Why can't you just tell me, you can trust me" I wanted to say something like, 'The last time I trusted you broke my heart.' But I just told him I don't hold grudges so yeah...

"Wasn't there a reason why you called me?"

"Oh yeah, but I don't think I should tell you over the phone, can we meet some where?"

"Today? No, it's my daughter's birthday today"

"What about tomorrow?"

"Cant, have a date tomorrow"

"How about I meet you tomorrow earlier then your date"

"What is so important you have to tell me that you can't tell me over the phone? If you haven't notice I'm trying to get out of seeing you"

"So you don't have a date tomorrow?"

"That's not what I was saying and I actually do have a date tomorrow"

"Can you please just meet me tomorrow at 4, plenty of time for you to get ready"

"Oh wait, I forgot I'm leaving later on today so I can make my date"

"Is that a another excuse for not seeing me?"

"No it isn't, I got to go I spent enough time on the phone with you. And I'm missing Athena's birthday! Bye" I said out of realization.

"Wait Ally-" But before he could finish I hung up and went back into the other room while turning off my phone so I wouldn't get interrupted again.

Time to celebrate my daughters birthday.

Austin's Pov

"She hung up" I said in frustration.

"What did she say" Dez asked still looking at his computer.

"She said she's leaving tomorrow and what are you looking at" I said coming around to sit on the couch beside him.

"Twitter. Everyone is talking about how Ally yelled at you yesterday"

"What are they saying" I said shifting my head to look at the computer.

"The usual. 'Who does she is yelling at my man'" He said moving his head and finger like a girl would, you know the ones with attitude.

"Please don't ever do that again. And how is that usual."

"How you been on your Twitter lately it's all people are talking about since yesterday. I wouldn't be surprised if some crazy fan girl attacks her on the streets our what about the paparazzi? If I were you I'd warn her"

"Oh my gosh, your right Dez, woah that I'd never hear that coming out of my mouth" I said under my breath so he wouldn't hear. "I have to call her" I picked up my phone and dialed her number that I recently memorized. After a few rings it went to the machine.

"She turned off her phone" I groaned as I threw my phone on the couch.

"Will you might want to hurry, the comments are getting intense"

"What do you mean" I said sitting by him again.

"I mean, your fans are like- you know what look for yourself" he said turning his laptop towards me.

He was right, again. Just looking at the comments made me feel bad for her. There was even one that made me want to protect her, like I should of done 5 years ago. It said...

_If I ever see her on the street, she better regret it._

* * *

><p>AN: Okay I have to ask again, did that last sentence make sense? And who do you think the person on Twitter is?

What is Ally's grudge? Or if your wondering a out something else ask me in the reviews. Now that I got the questions out of the way I am really sorry for not updating in a while and I feel bad that I gave you a short chapter, I was busy updating my other stories and other things, how was this chapter? Good? Bad?

_**Please can I get 4 reviews**_, I'm not asking for much because I usually don't get a lot for my other stories but I think this story might be better then my others and also because _**I want to**_ **_at least get to 35 but feel free to go pass it._**

Thank you

-MJ :P


	8. Chapter 8

Ally's Pov

"Okay Athena ready to celebrate your birthday?" I stated as I came back into the room.

"Yeaaah!" Athena screamed excitedly.

"Wait, Ally who were you on the phone with" Trish asked.

"I'll tell you later, right now is not the time for that. Right now is the time to celebrate my daughter's birthday. So where you want to go Athena?"

"I dogn't know, I just want to spend the day with you guys and besides I don't know any places around here, if you've forgotten I've never been to Miami." Awww, my little princess wants to spend the day with me... and Trish.

"Oh, I know how about we have a girl's day, we can go shopping, get our nails and hair done, and we can look for boys, shopping-

"You already said that, and Athena not old enough to be looking good boys and I have a date tomorrow so that's a no for me"

"So I guess I'll be the only one looking boys today, but we are totally going shopping" she squealed excitedly.

"Mommy why can't I look for guys"

"Because your only five"

"Age is only a number" She pouted.

"Where did you hear that from" I bending down to her height.

"I read it in a book"

"Okay when we get back I'm taking away your books"

"But it's my birthday, and your going to take away my books?"

"Fine I will tomorrow, now let's go, we have some shopping to do" When did I turn into Trish.

Austin's Pov

"What are looking at" Dez asked peering over my shoulder.

"Some of the comments, hey does this name look familiar to you" I pointed it out with my finger.

"Hmmm, oh yeah didn't you say that you use to date some name Brooke in high school?" Oh yeah I forgot about her, I can't believe I didn't recognize her name. I broke up with her because she a little crazy and way to clingy.

"Why you want to know?"

"No reason, I just thought that the name looked familiar so that's why I asked"

"Ok. Oh! I forgot Jimmy told me to tell you that you have a meeting at 3 O'clock" I looked at my watch and saw that it was 2:51.

"Dez! Why didn't you tell me earlier, now I'm going to be late"

"Sorry buddy I forgot, you know I have I can't remember some, just to glad that I told you earlier then I would of" He's right, he forgets things a lot. One time he forgot to tell me about a meeting with Jimmy, only to remember 2 days later.

"I know but I got to go don't want to be even more late then I already am. I'll talk to you later"

"Okay bye" I hear him say on my way out.

By the time I get there it was 3:23 and I walk in to a very pissed off Jimmy.

"What took you long?"

"Sorry I'm late, Dez didn't tell until the last minute, like always"

"Oh I knew I shouldn't of tell him, especially since last time" He said taking a deep breath. "Anyways take a seat" His hands motioning to chair in front of his desk.

I pull out the chair and take a seat. "So what do you want to talk about. In other words why am I here?"

"I know what you meant the first time so don't give me that attitude. And I think you know why your here"

"Actually I don't so care to explain?" I said not even bothering to apologize for what I said earlier.

He took a deep breath again. "Did you talk to that girl yet? Is she going to keep _it _a secret"

"Yes I did but she how up on me before I could tell her. I don't see why I have to anyways, I know she's not going to say anything, she hasn't all these years so why would she now?"

"Austin you don't get it, the press make up stuff all the time what is they say your a deadbeat dad who never took care of his child. I don't want that kind of attention on my label , you know what I can see it now ' Austin Moon's ex came back with _his_ child?" What made so scared about what he said is that it's true. I am a deadbeat dad who never took care of his kid. It also made me think if she didn't come here to have me be the father of _ our _kid, then why did she come and why was she at my concert, I thought she said she never wanted to see me again.

"What makes you so sure that they know she has a kid and that it's mine or that they even saw her?"

"They already have, the paparazzi notice everything, but they don't know your the father, that's why you need to get her to keep quiet" He said showing me it on his phone.

"It's not like someone's going to walk up and ask her if that's my child"

"The paparazzi will"

"But they don't even know her name our where she lives"

"And you doubt that they won't find out? Austin if you don't deal with, I will" He said as he dismissed me.

* * *

><p>AN: I feel like this is the worse chapter yet, don't you agree with me?

Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews and to _**guest who asked me to update on Monday, sorry I couldn't do that but I did today, but I did love your review so much because it means that you enjoy my story or at least like it, am I right? Sorry** _I really don't have much faith in myself.

_**So I know this is a lot to ask for, but how about 8 reviews,**_ I don't expect it but I just at least want to get to get to ten at one point so I'm taking baby steps.

**_Oh! I almost forgot we now know who the Twitter person which is Brooke! Who expected it? Did anyone think it was Cassidy? But I will tell you she will come up in the story later._**

What would you like to see happen? _**And in case your wondering how old is Austin and Ally are (which I bet you were), Austin is 24 and Ally is 23 and they were 18 when they almost got married, I know young right, and they were living together! And Athena is 5 now, I not sure if I put it in the other chapters or not.**_

Thank you!

-MJ :P


	9. Chapter 9

Ally's Pov

All day me, Trish and Athena, went shopping and got out hair done, and we even-but mostly me- got nasty looks from people. When we got back to the hotel, I immediately begin packing.

"Ally, we just got back, there's no need to rush"

"Yea but what about my date, I have to be there on time"

"Ally it's tomorrow, we can leave in the morning. What time is your date?"

"It's at eight"

"The why are you rushing, we will be there on time and besides Athena looks like she's going to pass out second"

"Fine, I guess your right, we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning" I said dropping the clothes that I was holding into my duffle bag. "Let's go to sleep, I don't think I would have enough energy to drive all the way back" I said yawning and falling back on the bed as my eyes felt heavier and heavier, then finally sleep overtook me.

_I was walking down the street and people were looking at with disgust. I'm pretty sure that their looks could kill you, the way they were glaring daggers at my head._

_I found myself walking to Melody Diner at a few minutes. I walked in and instantly all eyes were on me. I walked really cautious and slowly to the counter, as I was looking at my surroundings, very carefully and scared at the same time, incase someone might sneak up on me._

_"Hey Cassidy, can I get a chicken pot pie, to go?"_

_"Who do you think you are?"_

_"Excuse me" I said as I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion._

_"Oh don't play dumb Ally, you know what you did, and you have the nerve walking around here like you belong"_

_"I don't even know what your talking about, what did I do?"_

_"Ally I don't have the time for this, just take your food and get out" She said throwing the bag at me as I barely caught it._

_"Ok..." I said unsure what she was even talking about. I walked back outside to find a mob of people with torches, and rakes. I kept walking though, thinking nothing of it, but then I realized they were following me._

_"Umm... May I help you?"_

_"Get out of our town" One of them said._

_"Excuse me. I live here too, I have my rights"_

_"Not here you don't, we want you out of here. And if you leave, we'll just have to force you out"_

_"I don't even know what's going on here, so will someone mind telling me?"_

_"We can show you" A third said with a devious smile as her torch lit on fire and they started chasing me down the street, with me screaming my head off. They were gaining on me when they finally caught me._

_"Now, we'll make sure your never be seen in this town again" And then they all started crowded me and saw someone pull out a knife and..._

"AHHHH..." I screamed as I jolted awake in bed.

"Ally what's wrong" Trish said jolted awake in her bed next to mine.

"Mommy what's the matter" Athena said next.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, it was just a bad dream"

"What was it about" Trish said still not fully awake.

"I don't feel like talking about it, I'll tell you tomorrow. Let's go back to sleep, we have to wake up early" I said not even realizing that they had already went to sleep. "Way to listen Trish" I said sarcastically. But I guess she heard me because the next thing I knew a pillow was being thrown at my head.

"Oww"

* * *

><p>The next morning we woke up around a quarter after ten. We were finished packing, which wasn't very long, since I packed a little yesterday and we hadn't brought much with us in the first place.<p>

"I still don't get why you didn't tell me" Trish said out of nowhere, as I was pulling out of the parking lot of the hotel.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, how you didn't tell me about Austin?"

"Trish, I thought we've talked about this"

"I know but I just can't stop thinking about the fact after 5 years that we have been best friends, that you wouldn't trust me enough to tell me who was the father of Athena" Good thing that Athena was asleep in the back seat, I really didn't want her to know right now.

"Trish I didn't tell you because, that was in the past and even if I did tell you,I bet you wouldn't believe me anyways and I didn't think it was a big deal" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You didn't think it was a big deal?! Just imagine how Athena feels not getting able to know her father. And to not tell me; your best friend, if you've forgotten, after everything we've been together were supposed to trust each other, not keep secrets!"

"I thought we done with, I thought we were passed this, I don't know why you decided to bring it up two days later, now look where it's got us"

"I didn't the first night, because all I wanted was to know then was, what happened between you two, I didn't think he would turn out to be Athena's father or be a big part of your life and when I tried to talked to about what were talking about now, you were to tired, in fact we all were so I didn't push it any further. Then yesterday was Athena's birthday and I didn't want to ruin it or cause a argument on her day, and make it about us" Trish said in all one breath, well almost.

"Then why are we talking about this now, when she's right in the backseat and could wake up at any moment"

"You your right why are we even talking about this now? Let's just get home" After she said that we didn't speak anymore, through the whole drive to Orlando.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

_**Okay so I didn't get as much reviews as last time, so maybe I should take tinier baby steps, so how about 7?, that would make 48 reviews, please?**_

_Ok on other news, I would of updates yesterday but I was lazy, so yeah not really a good excuse. Feel free tell me what you thought about this chapter or post your favorite part oh and get ready because in the next chapter it's Ally's date with Elliot.._

Am I missing anything, cause if I am PM me or review and ask and I will PM you and answer your question.

-MJ :P


	10. Chapter 10

Ally's Pov

Once we got back Trish didn't talk to me, instead she just left while saying goodbye to Athena. Right now I'm getting ready for my date with Elliot. I walked to my closet and decided on what I should wear. Right now would be a good time to have Trish here, but since she's mad at me, I'm going to have to do this alone.

Finally I decided on a red halter dress that was tight on the waist and flows to the bottom of my knees with a black cardigan, strappy black one-inch high heels to match, gold and black hoop earrings and my hair loosely curled.

"Mommy where are you going?" I heard Athena's voice from the doorway.

"Mommy's going on a date" I said now turning towards her.

"Date?" She said not understanding.

"It's where people get to know each other"

"Do I get to go"

"I'm sorry princess but it's only for adults"

"Then who's going to watch me?" Crap. I completely forgot about that. Will now I guess I have to call Trish.

"Trish is going to"

"Then how come she's not here" What's with the questions?

"She's um on her way"

"Okay" She said then walked out the door. I got my phone from the nightstand beside my b ex and called Trish. After the rings she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trish is me Ally"

"I know I have caller ID"

"Oh... Any ways I know we had a big argument a while ago but I have a huge favor to ask you and I know you might say no but-

"Ally would you just tell me already"

"Oh right. Do you mind watching Athena? I kind of have a date with Elliot tonight and forgot to get a babysitter"

"I'm on my way" After she said that she hung up. After 10 minutes of waiting the door bell ringed. Thinking it Trish I answered.

"Finally you're here, l thought you were never going to sho-" I stopped in mid sentence when I looked up and found Elliot looking at me with a amused expression.

"What makes you think I wouldn't of shown up?"

"Oh no, I thought you were Trish, she's coming to babysit Athena for me"

"Speaking of which where is that little munchkin?"

"She's in her room, hold on I'll get her" I walked in her room to see her coloring in her coloring book. "Athena Elliot wants to see you" She dropped her coloring book and ran out of the room before I could say anything else.

"Elliot!" She screamed running into him.

"Hey little munchkin" He said bending down to pick her up, showering her in kisses.

"Hey sorry, I took long there was traffic" Trish said rushing through the door.

"Trish you live five blocks away"

"So that's means there can't be traffic- oh hey Elliot, I'll just take her" Trish said now noticing Elliot and trying to pry Athena away from him.

"Come on Athena, let go" I now trying to help Trish. "Princess please let go, we have to go"

"Fine" She said pouting, now releasing her arms from his neck.

"You'll see him some other time, okay?" She nodded and ran to Trish. "Okay I'll see you when I get back, bedtime is at 8:30, don't forget that there's-

"Ally I got this, I've done this before and when you get back we have to have talk, now go have fun" She said shoving us out the door. "But not to much fun" she added whilst me and Elliot were- more like me- blushing furiously. Usually when I go on a date I have three tests for the guy I go out with. I know your probably judging me but one thing you should know is that I'm not picky, it just helps me pick the right guy even though Austin didn't turn out right, you know I don't even know why I'm talking about Austin, I'm supposed to be on a date with Elliot.

"So where are we going" I said still making our way top his car.

"I was thinking a movie, dinner and a walk on the beach" He said, unlocking his car doors with a on his keychain. Now finally at his car, I thought of test number one. I want to see if opens the car door for me, instead he walked around his car and hopped into the driver seat, while I just outside the door, waiting.

He rolled down his window with a curious look. "Aren't you going to get in?"

"Oh yea, I kind of zoned out a little" I lied. I didn't want him to know about him not opening the door because it'll probably ruin the date.

Test One: Falied.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry I took so long, but it is spring break so yeah..._

_Review please, I'm not even going to ask for a certain number, I'll just let you review on your own terms. Please tell me what you think of this chapter even though it's short and probably not my best. Next chapter is the rest of Ally's date, Trish and Ally talk, and Austin tries to get in contact with Ally._

_Oh by the way I made a new story, it's called 'Stranger', you can read it if you want to if you haven't yet, and please review for that too I only have three so far and if you haven't notice I change my user name a lot so you might not recognize most of the time._

-MJ :P


	11. Chapter 11

Ally's Pov

"So what restaurant are we going to?" I asked after moments of silence. After we drove off, Elliot decided he wanted to go to dinner first, because apparently, 'food at the movies cost to much', and I completely agree with him but seriously? Where ever we were going would probably cost more then the movies. I really didn't care to going to dinner first, it just gives me more time to get to know him.

"There's a diner down the road, that I was thinking of going to, they have really good food" He said. Not what you would expect for a first date, but I didn't really care where we went, what only mattered was getting to know the guy I'm on a date with. Personally I think that's all that matters, you never know where they come from, but from the looks of Elliot's car, he's got a lot of money. Not that I'm a gold digger or anything, cause I'm not, okay so maybe I should just shut up.

"Ok, cool" I stated and about thirty seconds after we park into a small parking lot and we got out and of course I had to open my own door. We walk in to the diner and immediately I was hit with a aroma of delicious smells. I know you probably can't taste the smell of food but to me I was already eating it. That sounds weird doesn't it? I guess he was right about the food.

Elliot walked me over to a booth in the corner. We sat on opposites sides of the booth, and then a waitress with strawberry blond walked up to us with a notepad and pen in her hands, smakcing the gum that was in her mouth. "Are you guys ready to order yet?" She said looking down at her nails, quite bored.

"No, we just got here, but we'll let you know when we are"

"Well can you do me a favor and hurry, I have somewhere to b-," She stops in mid-sentence once she looks up and sees my face. "I know you" I've never seen her before in life, at least I think I haven't. So how could she know me? Now I'm confused.

"Um... I don't think I know"

"Oh, you don't. I saw your picture in the magazine of you yelling at Austin Moon"

"Oh yeah..." I said trailing off, not knowing what else to say.

"So do you know him or something?"

"No, not really"

"Then why did you yell at him? You have to had knew him, unless he did something else, or your just crazy"

"You know, I would appreciate if we wouldn't talk about this and I'm not crazy, it was for a reason that I don't want to talk about"

"Yea, so can you just leave so we can get back to our date?" Thank you Elliot. He might of said that rude, but I'll talk to him about it later, right now I'm just glad she won't interrogate me anymore.

"Oh, sorry. Sometimes I can get out of hand. I'll just get out of your guy's hair" She said walking away. I feel bad for her, Elliot shouldn't of spoke to her like, he could of said more nicer.

"Elliot! Why did you have to be so rude to her?"

"I wasn't the one being rude, she was the one who among about your personal business. You should thank me, for getting her to leave"

"Will, thank you I guess. So what are you going to order?"

"While you were chatting up a storm with that girl, I decided to get a cheeseburger"

"Is that the best thing on the menu?"

"Yea, and also it's the cheapest" I bet we all can define that he's cheap.

"Okay I'll get that too, with a side of curly fries"

"Waitress!" He shouts, which makes me jump a little. Good thing we were the only ones in there, or that would of been embarrassing.

"So what do you guy's want?" She says walking back over to us.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, and she'll have... I'm sorry what did you want again?" Is he serious? I just told him like 30 seconds ago!

"Um.. I'll have the same with a side of curly fries"

"Alright,I'll be back in about ten minutes"

The ten minutes we're waiting, I tried to get to know Elliot more, but he kept changing the subject, so I just gave up. When the waitress came back we ate or food in silence. I did try to start conversations with him, but all he gave me was one worded answers. How was I supposed to work with that?! When the waitress gave us the check, it was 5.28. Even though it wasn't that much, I thought of test number 2, which was seeing if he'd pay for me.

"Elliot, I can pay for my half of it, if you don't mind"

"I don't mind at all, I still have to pay to get into the movies, so I think it would be best if you pay for yourself" How on earth can he be so cheap, when he has that car outside?!

Test 2 failed.

We got up to leave but the waitress, who's name I still don't know, called me back "Ally? Can I talk to you?" How the hell, did she know my name?!

"Uh, sure" I said hesitant walking over to get while Elliot stood by the door. "How do you know my name?"

"It was in the magazine" I knew she lying, the paparazzi didn't even know who I was and I already looked at just about all of them since Trish brought them over. I known as the 'Mystery Girl' in most of them, but not one said my name. I didn't say anything about, because I was curious as to how she knew me.

"Oh yea, right. So what did you want to tell me?" When I said that I said that I saw a evil glint in her eye's.

"Ally dear," Ally dear? " I just wanted to tell you that if you ever scream at my Austy," Austy? " again I will hurt you, if I see you again, I'll make sure I'll be the last thing you see, got it?" Is she serious, was this suppose to scare me, cause it didn't.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what your problem is, or maybe your just some crazy Austin Moon fan, but you don't tell me what to do, you got it?"

"You know what get out of face, but you've been warned" She says walking but not before me sneaking a glimpse of her nametag. _Cassidy. _

Why does that name sound so familiar?

Austin's Pov

I called Ally like ten times today and she's still isn't answering. I know she went on a date with Elliot tonight, but I figured she would be back by now, although I don't remember what time Ally said that Elliot was picking her up.

Maybe I should just call her one more time and if she doesn't , I'll call her tomorrow. Why must I sound so desperate? After 3 rings she answers. Finally!

"Austin, will you please stop calling me" So she knew.

"Of course I knew, your number kept popping up on my phone like every ten seconds"

"It was not every ten seconds" I argue.

"Why are you calling anyways, I'm on a date with Elliot, I thought I told you last time I was going out with him tonight"

"Will I forgot" I lied. "I'm calling because I really have to talk to you, and if your on a date with Elliot, then what are you doing answering your phone?"

"I'm answering my phone because you wouldn't stop calling, so I thought that if I answer you'd stop. And right Elliot's in the bathroom"

"Where are you" I ask, when I hear people talking in the background.

"I'm at the movie's. Austin I can't talk to you right, people are starting to get mad at me. I can't talk in a movie theater anyways"

"Wait, Ally? Can we meet tomorrow, I have something important to talk to you about"

"Yea, sure but you have to drive here, I'm not going back to Miami"

"If your not in Miami then where are you?"

"Orlando. You drive here and I'll text you my address when I get home-," She gets cut off by someone yelling in the background. 'Get off you phone, lady!'. "I got to go Austin"

"Wait, wait, wait" I said in a desperate of need.

"What!" She hissed quietly.

"What movie are you watching?"

"Bye Austin"

"No, I'm seriou-" I get cut off by the beeping from my phone, signalling she hung up.

Well at least I'll be able to ask her tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm am so sorry, though I do say that all the time, I really am, I didn't think it would take this long to get this chapter up, but I just want to say that I love all the review that I got, some made me laugh and some made me smile, and one of them I don't know whether to take take it as a compliment or not. But I don't care, so thank you!

This so far is the longest chapter I wrote, I didn't get a part in there, that I should of, but didn't and that's because I wanted to get this chapter up tonight, because I made you all wait so long and because it's one in the morning and everyone needs their beauty sleep, right? Especially when there's school tomorrow.

Hopefully, you like this chapter, I think I did bad at some parts, but I'll let you be the judge of that and even though I told someone that I would believe in myself more, I still have o me doubt in me. I accept all criticism, unless it's just plain rude, but luckily I haven't yet, I only accept the ones that help me with my writing. I really talk way to much, I mean I could go on all day and day, but I won't because, you'll just probably get annoyed by it, you probably already have. Okay I'm going to stop now. _**Review!**_

-MJ :P


	12. Chapter 12

Ally's Pov

After I got off the phone with Austin, Elliot came back and took a seat next to me. "Who were you talking to?"

"Austin" I answer plainly, not giving him a full explanation and turning my head back to the movie.

"Austin who? Wait... was it the guy the waitress was talking about earlier, the one you screamed at?"

"Yes, it was him, and I didn't scream at him, I just very loudly talked to him"

"That's still the same thing"

"Not in my book"

"What did he want?" He said changing the subject.

"He just ask if we could meet up, so we could talk about what happened" Why lie about it?

"Are you actually going to go?"

"Why so curious?" My head now turned to face him.

"Just trying to sure your safe. You never know people until you actually get to know them" Right, I forgot that he doesn't know that I knew Austin, most of my life.

"I'm sure I'll be safe, after all I did know him practically all my life" Oops. That wasn't supposed to come out. Oh well.

"You did! Since when?" He shouted surprised.

"Elliot!" I scolded. "People are going to start complaining if you don't be quite and then we're going to get kicked out. And I really want to see the end of this movie"

"Okay I'll be quite from now" Finally!

"Thank you" I say quietly.

"So when are going to meet Austin" Ughh!

"Okay, how about after the movie is over, I tell you everything, okay?" I'll iust find anything to shut him up.

"Great"

* * *

><p>"How did you meet him?" After the movie was over, me and Elliot went the beach for our last part of the date. And right now we were holding hands like any cliché romantic teen movie.<p>

"Our parents were best friends when we were younger and every time one of us would visit the other, we had no choice but to hang out, but every time we did, we wouldn't speak to each other because how award it was and mostly because I was really shy and when he would try and speak to me, I would answer him with one word and it would it end our conversation. But then one day, he said something to me that made me open up to him more which lead to us being friends"

"What did he say" I could still remember like it happened yesterday.

_5 year old Austin and Ally sat on Austin bed in his small room. The grownups were downstairs talking and they sent Austin and Ally upstairs so they wouldn't interrupt them._

_"I know why your so quiet all the time" Austin says surprising Ally._

_"Huh?"_

_"I know why your always so quiet all the time" Austin repeated loud and clear enough for Ally to hear again._

_"Why" She challenged, with a little sass, which shocked both Austin and Ally from the outburst._

_"Your afraid of meeting new people 'cause your scared of what they will think of you" For a five year old to be afraid of people thought of them was the most rarest thing for a kid that age, but Ally was smart enough to know people did judge her for the Wii she looked or spoke. And so was Austin, but he didn't care what they thought of him. "Or your afraid that people will hurt you physically. I think what it is, is the Stranger Danger thing we learn at school. If you don't know them, you cautious, so they won't hurt you. But can I tell you something that can help you" All I could to do was nod._

_"Be yourself, let people see you are and if they don't like who you are, someone eventually will. Sometimes you have to hurt in order to learn the mistakes it caused so you can to avoid them in the future. Don't always be afraid to meet new people 'cause it might be the person who you will spend the rest of your life with or might be better for your future, if that makes since"_

_"Your so smart, where did you learn that from" When Ally look at him, right on his face was a goofy looking smile. "Why are you smiling like that?"_

_"Because for once I got more then one word out you" And that's when Ally realized this herself too. "And I learn that from my mother, I used to like you about a month ago, but now I'm because of what she said to, I thought it would help you too"_

"Ally! Ally!" Elliot yelled in my ear, which knocked me out of my flashback.

"He said, '_Be yourself, let people see you are and if they don't like who you are, someone eventually will. Sometimes you have to hurt in order to learn the mistakes it caused so you can to avoid them in the future. Don't always be afraid to meet new people 'cause it might be the person who you will spend the rest of your life with or might be better for your future, if that makes since'. _That was the best advice someone has ever told me and I still remember it to this day"

"Wow, that's is good advice" After a few seconds of silence, I thought of test number 3.

"It's a little chilli out here isn't it" I said rubbing my hands together, trying to 'warm' myself up.

"Here take my jacket" He said shrugging his jacket off and draping it over my shoulders.

Test 3: Exceeded!

* * *

><p>AN: There is a reason as to why I haven't been updating in while. Since my last update I was in the process of moving and changing school, which took about a week or two. And also I have my old friends back so I was spending a lot of time with them also. And I finally got what I wanted also. I wanted to see how long I could wait until I sold update to see if I get a review telling me to update or ask if I was okay or something. And that finally happened 2 days ago. Thank you yayAllyDawsonR5 for doing just that. And I am sorry for the long update.

Any questions? What did you think of this chapter? All you have to do is review. ;)

Thank you!

-MJ :P


	13. Chapter 13

Ally's Pov

Elliot drove up in front of my house after we came back to the beach and he walked me up to the door to say goodnight.

"I had a good time tonight, in spite of the waitress at the diner" I said. Call me rude, but I just want to get this night over with and lay back on my bed.

"Yea, me too and speaking of how well it went.." Please don't ask me for a second. "Would you go out with me on another date and I promise we won't go back to that diner. So what do you say, will you?" I didn't want to be mean about and turn him down, and maybe I'm wrong about him, probably he's not as bad of a guy as I think he is.

"Yea, sure that would be great. I'll call you and let you know when"

"Goodnight Ally" As he slowly leans down- at first the think he about to kiss me but unfortunately I'm wrong, well at least not on the lips- and kisses my cheek and right at the contact I flush a scarlet red.

"Goodnight" I say as I open the door and step inside. I wait for him to drive off before I fully shut the door and turn around.

"About time, you finally got home, I was about to send out a search and rescue team out to find you!" Trish says startling me.

"Trish you scared me!" I said clutching my hand to my chest. "And the reason I came back so late is because me and Elliot lost track of time at the beach, talking"

"Wow, looks like you really hit it off"

"Yea, were going on a second date" I said grinning slightly. And a few moments pass before Trish breaks the silence.

"Look Ally I'm so sorry for what I said, I was just mad that you wouldn't tell me"

"I completely understand, what you said was true. And look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I knew at one point I would tell you, but I didn't know when and let's face it if we hadn't gone to his concert, I'd probably wouldn't of told you a little while into the future. I just didn't want to live that pain again when I had to explain you everything that led me here today. I know that after five years that I should get over what happened to me and I did, it just that it still hurts a little and I don't why. At the time I knew that he was the one I wanted to be with and after all he did to me I still did but the thing that changed my mind was him not wanting Athena to be apart of our life's and that's when it clicked to me. Why should I be with someone who keeps on hurting me over and over again? I mean where is our future going to go in life if he doesn't want any kids and I do?"

"Oh Ally, I'm so sorry" Trish said getting up to hug me.

"No it's okay, I should be the one feeling sorry for myself. After he cheated on me I still forgave him went on to marry him and then he said the wrong name at the alter and I forgave him again. I mean how stupid could I have been this whole time?"

"Pretty Stupid" Trish interrupts.

"Not the time Trish. And when I told him I was pregnant and he told me to get an abortion, I mean everything just fell apart. So I went to my mother's house to take a breather and try to work things out the next day, I caught him sleeping in _our bed _with another girl and what I found out that same day, is that she was the girl names he said at the alter, so I thought maybe he does belong with her and I fled as soon as I knew"

"Good for you Ally. But not that prick because the next time I see him again I swear I'll-

"Trish it's okay, I'm over the whole, please don't waste your time him. What I've learned over the past few years is that if you don't forgive someone for what they've done to you, then they still have power over you and I don't want to give someone power that deserve it, so don't waste your time on him"

"Fine. It's getting really late, I think I should head out now"

"No stay, it's the least I could do since you watched Athena all night, and besides I wouldn't want my best friend driving this time of night"

"Thanks, I'm glad we're on the same terms as we were a few days ago before all this happened"

"Me too, goodnight"

"Goodnight" she said heading into the guess room.

* * *

><p>Austin's Pov<p>

I woke up with the sun shining down on my face, blinding my eyes. Today's the day I'll finally be able to see Ally. After the phone call last night I drove all the way to Orlando, and found a hotel on short notice, so that way the next day I wouldn't spend all my time driving looking for the place she would want us to meet at.

I picked up my phone and texted Ally.

_Hey, where did you want to meet at?_

A few seconds later my phone vibrated signaling that I got a text message.

_Do you know any idea what time it is? Why are you up this early, you hated waking up early. And how about over here, I don't feel like driving anywhere today._

She remembers, I can't believe she still remembers.

_I went to bed really early and what's your address?_

_Oh, that it explains it. _After she sent that she sent me another one with her address.

_What time should I come over?_

_About an hour or two, it would give me time to get dressed and get Athena out of here. _After she sent it, she sent another one after that. _Oops, I didn't mean to send that._

_It's okay, why does she have to leave, she still my daughter after all._

_I don't want her to ask questions, and she's not your daughter, she's mine. Look I don't want to fight right now._

_Fine. I'll be there at nine, and we'll talk about this then._

_Fine. _

About a hour and a half later passed, when I left the hotel in search for her apartment or house. Don't judge me I have no idea what she lives in.

I cant believe I'll be able to finally see her again and today.

* * *

><p>AN:

Okay... I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I feel really bad, but you know it's summer and schools out so, it's been kind of crazy for me and my friends. My friend left for the summer and she's dating someone who just recently started cheating on her with my other friend best friend because my friend and my other friend hate each other so my friend set her best friend up with my friends boyfriend and I've been trying to get in contact with her to tell her about her boyfriend but she's not answering. Everything has been difficult for me this summer and yea. Some of this probably doesn't even make since.

Anyways again I'm going sorry. But please update, it would make me very happy. That you bkemp(guest) for reviewing, it made me remember about this story, but in all fairness I'm on here everyday, so if you review I'll probably PM you back unless I'm at my friends house, she doesn't have internet connection over there. I love you guys!

Review... please?

-MJ ;D (I decided to change, the face)


	14. Chapter 14

Ally's Pov

What am I going to do now? He's coming in two hours and I have no way to get Athena out of here before he gets here. Trish already had left when I checked to see if she was still in the guest, she wasn't there. Maybe I should try and call her, she'll come back.

"Hello" She picked up after the third ring.

"Hey Trish, do you think that you could do me a huge favor by coming back to watch Athena and taking her to your place? I'll owe you big time if you. Please?"

"I'm sorry Ally, I would love to help you but, I have to be at work in thirty minutes. What's so important that I would have to bring Athena to my place? Oooh, is Elliot coming over?"

"Trish! No, why would you think something like that"

"Well, who is it then" Why didn't I tell her this last night, it would of glade this conversation a lot easier.

"Umm... Austin is and before you freak out, were just going to talk"

"If I wasn't on my way to work now, I would so go over there and give him a piece of my mind. Speaking of work I got to go, I just arrived. Bye , love you sista" I don't know why but every time I talk to her on the phone she ends it off like that. Sometimes.

"Bye, love you too"

I would call Elliot, but that would just be to weird, for me, because I would have to explain the whole situation to him as well.

Maybe if I tell Athena to stay in her room for a while, he'll never know. Yep that's what I'll do.

After taking at least a 45 minute shower. I go to Athena's room to talk to her and I already find her sitting on her bed reading a book like normally.

"Hey princess, you hungry?"

"No, I already ate"

"When?"

"When you were in the shower" Some of the time she gets her own food when I'm usually in the shower or when I'm still sleeping. She's says she doesn't like to disturb me.

"You know you can just ask me right?" And I have a feeling I know what she's already going to say.

"Yea, but I don't like to disturb people"

"Your not disturbing me, you can come to me anytime of any day, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know but you already had so much to deal with these past days and I didn't want to make it worse than it already was" Her voice was filled with hurt and sorrow.

"Athena, no matter what I'm going through or what I'm in the middle of, I will always have time for you. Okay?"

"Okay. So what did you want to talk to me about?" She said changing the subject.

"How did you know I wanted to talk to you about something? Can't I just spend time with my own daughter?"

"Well yea, but your dressed at little earlier then usual, and you only do that when it's for something important or for an emergency" Well... I wouldn't call it important or an emergency, but she does make a point.

"Okay so here's the thing" I said taking a deep breath. "In about less than a hour, someone's coming over and-

"Oooh, can I meet them" She said hopping on the bed slightly.

"That's the thing... do you think that you could stay in here, just until they leave?..."o

"Yea, anything for you mommy, but why?"

"Well... like you said earlier, it's for something important and it's for adults only..."

"Oh ok, I get it, but do I have to stay in here right now"

"No, just until he gets here and leaves"

"So it's a he! Is it Elliott"

"No, trust me if it were him, then you wouldn't have to stay in here" I said before thinking.

"Then who is it?"

"No one important"

"Okay I get it, you don't want to tell me" She said pointing a finger at me cutely.

"You'll find out soon enough" I said. I mean eventually I would have to tell her what's going on. Sooner or later, she would asking questions, so what's the point of hiding it from her.

"Okay"

* * *

><p>Austin's Pov<p>

On the way there I had some trouble finding the place just as I predicted, but when I finally reached her place, I found out, she indeed did live in a apartment, or should of knew just by the address.

I walked up the stairs to her building and stopped right in front of her door. I held up my hand getting ready to knock, when all of the sudden I felt a nervous rush run through me. I don't know why I was so nervous. Okay so maybe I haven't seen her in 3/4 years, does that actually make me this nervous. I guess me not seeing her in so long, does make me nervous.

Without thinking, I reached up and knocked on the door. About thirty seconds later she finally opened the door.

"Hi" I said stunned to actually she her in so long.

"Hi, come in" She said shutting the door behind her. "Let's get this over with, what is so important that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well... it's not that important" I said extending the 'L'.

"You calls me ten times last night" She stated.

"It wasn't that many times" I defended myself. "Anyways I came over here to talk to you about our daughter-

"_My _daughter!" She seethe through her teeth.

"Your daughter" I corrected, I didn't want to make this anymore difficult then it already was. "You see my record label has this problem..."

"And what does this have to do with Athena?"

"More like you, they don't want you to spread rumours about me being the father of our- your daughter. They think it might ruin my image or even my career"

"Like you need me to do that" She muttered under her breath, so I wouldn't hear her. But I did.

"What's that's suppose to mean?" I said getting offensive.

"You really expect me to believe that I would ruin your career? Sweetie your already halfway there, you don't need me or Athena to do that"

"What are you talking about?" I said still not getting it.

"Let me put this in a way for you to understand. The way you are now and the way you go through so many girls, I'm surprised that you didn't get one of them knocked up already. And as if I would ever do something as stupid as to announce to the whole world that _Austin Moon _is my baby's father. Cause let's face it, your not. You might of helped me bring here into this world, but you sure weren't there _helping_ me raise her. Now does that make you a father? Not even a little bit. A real father would of been there for his daughter instead of sleeping with every girl he sees. You know a part of me is happy that I stayed with you a little longer, because if I hadn't I wouldn't have Athena" After she finished her little speech, her words actually hurt a little.

"What makes you think you know me so well, I haven't seen you in 3 years"

"Oh trust me Austin it doesn't take a genius to figure all of this out, your on TV like every other day, with some new girl and you and I both know that I know you better than anyone" She said smirking at me. Even I wouldn't admit it, I knew she was right.

"Mommy?" A small voice said from the corner of the room. I looked in the direction from where it came from and I saw a dirty blonde haired, big Brown eyed little girl, staring back at me.

My daughter.

* * *

><p>AN: Normally I would say sorry about long that I haven't updated, but I'm just getting tired of being sorry, for being busy all the time, I mean, does that even make any since?

Any who on a different note, I got a review from guest that said that I should make my chapter's more longer so people would be more interested into reading it, and that I take a long time updating. And I just want to say that I try to update when I can and I can't help that I busy with my own life, and also that I try to write at least a thousand words or more for each chapter I write. Like this chapter is 1,394 words long, not including the authors note. So if that's not enough for you then, I don't know what else to do. But I will _try_ making the chapter's longer.

And just so you it is 3:33 am right now and I stayed up all might just so I could upload this. And I am really tired so if some of it makes no sense, sorry about that. Now there's one thing I will be sorry for. I would of updates loaded this earlier but I started around 11 and I got a little tired to type fast, and also I was catching up on shows I missed tonight; Switched At Birth and The Fosters. Who else watches those shows. I recorded it so I could watch later tonight. Multitasking, writing and watching TV at the same time. How cool is that. Probably not, you probably think l'm lame right about now. Why am I even still going on? Okay I'm done. Goodnight everyone.

And don't forget one thing REVIEW!

-MJ :P (Decided to change it back I didn't quite like the other one)


	15. Chapter 15

Austin's Pov

"Hey princess" Ally said going over to her. "What are you doing out of your room?"

"I wanted water" She said now turning her direction to me. "Mommy, why is Austin Moon here?" At least it was good to know that she knew my name.

"Umm... you don't need to worry about him, come on let's get you some water" She said ushering her which I assume is the kitchen.

"No, I want to talk to Austin" She said turning around. "No one ever tells me anything anymore, especially my own mom. You used to tell me everything, but now your keeping secrets from me!" She shouts at Ally.

"Princess, you don't understand this isn't the right time and when it is, I'll tell you, your just too young to understand right now" Ally tried to speak as calmly to... Athena, if i remember correctly, that is her name. I'm not really good at remembering people's names.

"I hate being little!-"

"Sweetie don't say-" Ally started to cut her off.

"No! Because it's true, I hate being so small and only 5 years old. I hate people thinking I'm to young to know things because I 'won't' understand it. I hate being in this small body when all people think is _I _don't know anything. I hate it!" And she stormed off to the room she had came out before and she slammed it shut.. well at least she attempted to.

_Meanwhile..._

_Elliot's _Pov

"Did you get the story yet?" My boss spoke on the other line of the phone.

"No, but I'm working on it"

"Well, hurry to it, this could be a big break for you, might even get promoted"

"I'm trying... she's just so stubborn"

"Make it happen, I'm trusting you, don't let me down" And _she_ hung up.

After he hung up, I went to text Ally.

_Are you free Wednesday? _And I sent it.

Ally's Pov

"I knew this was a bad idea" I whispered to myself.

"You know, you've always been a bad whisper" Austin said from behind me.

"You know, you've always been a pain in my behind" I spit back at him.

"Ally Dawson, you've always been so innocent, no wonder why your still single" He whispered the last part, more like to himself, but since he was so close to me I heard him.

"You have no idea what your talking about, I am the process of dating, that's better then nothing, and at least I'm not you dating every girl you see, or is it the casual hookups and then toss them away like a piece of trash? At least I'm not that type of person, you are"

"But Ally my dear, you are. You lie too, and to your own daughter. At least I'm not that type of person, you are" He said mocking my voice.

"You know what?! Just get out! You know, maybe I should tell the whole world, what type of person you are, maybe that will push your career over the edge. _Austin Moon, Deadbeat Father. _Wouldn't that just look great on a magazine cover?" I said sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"You wouldn't do that. We both know that you wouldn't expose your daughter to the world that I'm her father, remember I'm a deadbeat dad?"

"What do you know? What makes you think that I wouldn't tell anyone or that I already haven't?"

"Well, from the fact that you said that and I quote, "As if I would ever do something as stupid as to announce to the whole world that _Austin Moon _is my baby's father" You remember that don't you? You still the same Ally I knew , you'll never change will you?"

"You don't know me, in fact I'm not even sure you even did. Which makes me wonder why your here in the first? Why I'm wasting all my time talking to you right now about your career, when you didn't even give a flying fuck, about me. How's that for change? Get out."

"Wait, hold on, I thought we were going to make a agreement abou-"

"Yea, we were, but now I just don't care anymore. I don't want nothing to do drama, I'm tired of being your stepstool, I'm tired of trying to forgive you, when all I end up is getting hurt in the process, so you know what just get out and don't come back. Got it?" I said opening the door. It look like he was about to protest about it, but didn't say anything about it, until he was about to head out the door.

"We both know that you'll always be apart of this"

I knew he was right, I knew deep down inside thay when I went to his concert everything was going to change.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: So this is probably the longest that I've gone without updating, so I will say sorry, because I did have many occasions to do so, but I was always to tired, every time. My birthday was about almost a month ago and one of my best friends was the next and then another birthday after that and one of my friends baby brother was born the next, that's going to be a lot of birthdays next year and also on August 29th it was Michael Jackson's birthday, which I spent the day listening to his music and I was going to update on that day, since it was a happy day, but by the time I stopped listening to his music it was around 12 and I was really tired.<p>

And school just started on the 2nd for me and I just started high school. And summer has been way to busy then usual since I moved...

I really don't know what else to, say but thank for all the reviews and favorites and followers and even people who just read my story. Maybe I'll update more often since I really have nothing to do in my spare time.

Anyways thank you and goodnight!- I did not mean to sound so much like a rock star or one of those types of singers, sorry I'm so awkward. :/.

Please review- Sorry since it's been so long since I updated :(.

-MJ :P -(P.S. Please watch Hollywood Heights on Saturdays and Sundays on teennick, the more viewer's we have, the more of a chance we might get a new season of HH, so please watch it, even you may be confused, if you haven't seen it before... thank you...)

Questions...


	16. Chapter 16

Ally's Pov

When Austin left, Elliot called me asking me out on another date, and me being to nice person I am couldn't say no.

_Hey Ally. _Elliot said when I picked up the phone.

_Hey. What's up?_

_Not much really. You?_

_Nothing really. So why did you call?_

_Oh, yea. I was wondering if you would go on another date with me?_

_Uhh.. I don't know... I don't know who's going to take care of Athena, while I'm gone._

_Can't you get on of you friends do it. He pleaded._

_Maybe. It depends. When?_

_On Saturday?_

_Hmm... Okay but at 8:00 and I have to be back by at least 11 to 12. _

_Deal!_

_Okay. Goodbye, see you then._

_Bye._

So here I am waiting again for Elliot to show, while Trish was already taking care of Athena. Around 8:32, just when I thought he stood me up, there was a knock on the door. I rush to open the door to a smiling Elliot. "Sorry I'm late, there was so much traffic on the way here"

"It's fine Elliot, let's go" I said grabbing my coat off the rack and walking out the door. To say I was mad that I was late is not even close to how I'm feeling, right now, I'm beyond pissed off right now, but I didn't want to make the night even worse by my moody attitude, so I just let it slip off, for now, he did say there was a lot of traffic, why should I even be mad if it's not his fault that he was late.

"So where we going?" I asked I say, opening my door, since I knew he wasn't going to.

"I was thinking we would go to Melody's Diner again"

"Really? Two dates in a row?" To be honest, I didn't want to go, for two reasons. One, I didn't want to go to the same place again for our second date and two, the waitress there really creeps me out.

"Yea, will that be a problem?"

"Not really, it's just the waitress, kind of creeps me out" When I said that I saw him tense up.

"Cassidy? She's harmless. And I know that going to the same place, for our second date isn't really 'romantic', but you have to admit the food is really good" So that's why we're going again? For the food. I'd hope that he'd other places with good food, but my guess would be that he's cheap, what a surprise.

On the way there, I thought about what the waitress, had said to me last time. About warning me to stay of from Austin, and her saying my name. I know I know her from somewhere, but I don't where from. A lot of this just didn't make any since to me, but sooner or later I will find out.

We arrived, and as I was picking my purse off of the floor, my side door opened and I looked up to a grinning Elliot, and I looked up at him with a surprising look.

"What? A guy can't open a door for his date?" He said with sarcastic humor.

"No, it's not that, I just didn't expect it because, you didn't open it for me before"

"Oh, my bad, I must've forgotten how to act on a date. It's been a while since I've been on a date" I somehow doubt that. But who am I to judge?

"Me niether. But it's fine, shall we go in?"

"We shall"

We walk in and immediately, we go to the same seat we were at last time.

"So what are you going to order this time?" I ask him.

"The same as , what about you?"

"Chicken pot pie"

"Okay then. Waitress!" Again I jump, from him yelling. I was hoping it would be a different waitress this time, but apparently karma isn't on side today, because in walks Cassidy to our table and immediately when she sees me she gives me this ugly face, saying that she doesn't like me, which I clearly know by now.

"Are you ready to take your order?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes I would like a cheeseburger and she will have chicken pot pie" Elliot said. I was getting more and more impressed on this date. Last time he didn't even know what I wanted after I told him.

"I'll be right back, in 10 minutes" Cassidy said, and walked away.

"So what's been going on in your life, you know with the whole Austin thing?" Elliot said as he set his phone on the table.

"Not much, although I did talk to him a few days ago"

"So what happened between you and him? You said that you would tell me. But you don't have to" He added the last part really quick.

"No it's okay, but you can't tell anyone, I'm even not supposed to"

"I promise I won't, cross my heart hope to die" He says as he does the hand movement across his chest where his heart is supposed to be.

"Okay, here go nothing. In my past years, I used to go out with him, in fact I was engaged to him. And when it came to our wedding, something had happened, which caused us to call it off and postpone it-"

"What happened? I mean why did you guys call it off?"

"Nothing important, that I need to mention, at this point, it was a long time ago" He missed his head as a sign for me to continue, so I did. I had no idea why I was telling Elliot my past, but if we were to start a relationship, might as well start off on good terms, right? And besides, I've known Elliot part of my life enough to trust him. "As I was saying, this one day I had found out that I was... pregnant and-

"So you wer-"

"Just let me finish and I'll answer your questions later"

"Okay continue"

"When I told him, I thought he was going to be happy about it, but it turns out he wasn't. He was actually very devastated in fact. He said that he wasn't ready for a baby and that I should have a abortion-

"Wait, so he told you he wanted an abortion?"

"No, he didn't exactly say it, but he implied it though. So I got really mad and told him that I was keeping he/her, no matter what he said, and he got angry and broke up with me. So I left and went to my mother's house to cool off and try to work things out with the next day. I went back the next morning and I found him in bed... with another girl.

"And it's not the first that it's happened so I thought about everything he put through and how many times that he had hurt and I just couldn't deal with it, I've just been way too much of a forgiving person that I hated it, because people always take me for advantage. And he was doing the same thing that I didn't want to happen and it might of took me a while to get all of this through my head but when it finally did, I broke it off with him in that moment, and I left and never saw him again until the CD signing" I said mostly in all in one breath.

"So what happened with you and him at the CD signing?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't help myself, like I needed closure of something, but I just couldn't stop myself for going off at him"

"What did you say to him?"

"Not important. Especially not now, while I'm on a date with someone else. Speaking of which shall we get back to?"

"Yes, in fact, can I take a picture of you, so I can remember this special date?" He picked his phone up from off the table and aimed the camera at me.

"Sure, go ahead"

"Smile" He said and I applied, as he took the picture with a grin on his face. To bad _Cassidy _had to come bad and ruin my mood.

"Sorry I took so long, here is your food"

And so on our 'dinner' went.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey people, I apologize I took 2 months to update, with school and other stuff, it's just to much. And also I waiting for that one review to actually push me to writing this chapter. Which is my 100th review! And I also just want to say thank you every since one of you that reviewed to my story. I'm so happy that I actually got that many reviews and to be honest I wasn't expecting it at all, from my other stories I have, they barely did that well, so thank you. - XOXOXOXO

What did you think of this chapter? I know it was a filler but, it has to do with so much and the future chapters, and also a lot in the next chapter. So tell me what you think might happen next, if you review, which I hope you do.

And also in the next chapter there might just be a little bit of boost, in Austin and Ally's relationship, I not going to tell you how but it has to do with chapter so look for clues or hints and just try guess what it might be.

Review! And thank you!

P.S. Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes.

-MJ :P


End file.
